Pansy parkinson buscando el amor
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: una historia de la chica aparentemente hueca de slytherin,una historia diferentedonde hay dolor,sufrimiento y una busca desesperada del amor nada me pertenece solamente la trama lugares y personajes de J.K rowling
1. Chapter 1

"Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres,definitivamente después de la fatídica guerra mágica me había quedado sola literalmente, mis padres habían muerto. ...

Tal vez yo con ellos no lo se...,sólo se que a pesar de haber sido una de las chicas más populares de hogwarts pase a ser la más odiada de varios por la estupidez que cometí al querer entregar a Harry Potter el "elegido" , pero ahora lo que menos me importaba era Potter, sólo quería ver a Draco, mi mejor amigo.

Arrastre mi baúl hacia la estación king cross, esa mañana era crucial para mi vida: estaba obligada a regresar a Hogwarts a cursar mi último año escolar junto con otros hijos de mortifagos. ..

Cuando cruce la barrera que dividía el andén 9 3/4 vislumbre la acostumbrada locomotora escarlata, a los despreciables estudiantes que me veían con ¿lástima ?,pues podían irse al cuerno. .,a mi a la gran Pansy Parkinson nadie miraba con pena ,mucho menos un puñado de sangre sucia h traidores a la sangre.

Sin más me subí al tren con aire de decepción, no podía ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no fueran mis padres.

El amor que nunca lograron demostrarme me había marcado de por vida,estaba hambrienta, sedienta de amor. ..tanto así que perdí mi virginidad a los 14 años con Draco Malfoy al que por mucho tiempo considere mi amor imposible, pero al paso de los años me di cuenta que el "amor" que supuestamente sentía por el rubio,era solamente amistad.

Draco y yo perdimos la castidad aquel baile de navidad en cuarto año. ..fue inolvidable."

Esa noche de baile Pansy Parkinson había acompañado a Draco a su habitación, por fortuna estaba vacía ...

El rubio la beso con suavidad y ambos se recostaron en la cama, el rubio la desnudo totalmente excitado y emocionado por perder su virginidad. ...

La beso,lamio los bien desarrollados senos de su mejor amiga, la pelinegra se sentía bien...amada ¿acaso eso seria amor?

El rubio tocó la intimidad de Pansy,la niña estaba húmeda, de un tirón su enorme virilidad salío a la vista. La pelinegra abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Draco muy preocupado

-Es muy...grande. ¿Crees que duela?

-No creo, hagámoslo ¿si?

La pelinegra asintió algo temerosa.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas de las que estuvieron juntos, sinceramente Pansy creyó amar al rubio,pero al pasar los meses notó que no era así...

La joven Slytherin sacudió sus pensamientos para buscar un compartimento, camino y vio que muchos giraban la cara al verla. Bufo algo disgustada, siguio su camino cuando se encontró varias alumnas de Gryffindor entre ellas Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja miro a Pansy con suficiencia y algo de burla

-Vaya la serpiente rastrera se dignó de regresar al colegio

-Quítate de en medio Weasley

-No se como te atreviste a volver después de lo que hiciste en el gran comedor- reclamó Ginny.

Las demás chicas de Gryffindor soltaron una carcajada. La ojiverde sin tomarle importancia pasó de largo dejando a los leones con la palabra en la boca.

Llegó al compartimiento de los Slytherin, vio a sus amigos conversando. Sintió una calidez inexplicable al ver al egocéntrico Blaise Zabini, al altanero Draco Malfoy y al tranquilo y maduro Theodore Nott.

Los chicos sonrieron al verla a excepción de Theo quien la abrazo cariñosamente. Quería tanto a ese chico por responsable y sobre todo por buen amigo...

-¿Estas bien? -Cuestionó Theo

-Igual que siempre- respondió la joven

El castaño la ayudó a poner su valija en el porta equipaje a Pansy para luego sentarse con sus amigos. Draco tenía el mismo aspecto de ella,triste y deprimido, por inercia le tomo la mano al rubio, quien en vez de apartarla la apretó cariñosamente. Blaise en cambio parecía el mismo de siempre, seguro de si mismo.

-¿Están listos? -cuestionó el moreno a sus amigos

-¿Para que? -Inquirió Theo

-Para enfrentar a la bandada de imbéciles- bufo Blaise

-Yo me topé con esa Weasley...

-Que te dijo la pobretona-cuestionó Draco

-nada importante

-Siento que nos mientes- objetó el moreno Zabini

-Necesitamos protegerte, eres nuestra amiga-

-Theo se cuidarme sola- replicó Pansy rodando los ojos

Pasaron las horas, las cuales se fueron volando entre pláticas algo sosas,comieron dulces y Ranas de chocolate hasta que el tren se detuvo. .

HOLA ! NUEVA HISTORIA!

ESPERO LES GUSTE .ACLARANDO ESTE CAPÍTULO EMPEZO EN PRIMERA PERSONA PERO A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SERA DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA

SALUDOS GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Chapter 2

Al ingresar al gran comedor Pansy no sintió la calidez que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese ambiente donde todos si bien habían perdido algún familiar o ser querido parecían tranquilos por la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

La pelinegra se sentía intrusa, ajena de esa tranquilidad, ella no estaba serena, estaba desesperada se sentía sola...

Más sin embargo hubiera dado toda su fortuna antes de reconocer que en el Castillo se sentía segura.

Camino a lado de sus amigos hasta la mesa de Slytherin, su porte era el de siempre, con aparente seguridad sin sonreír.

Contorneaba sus caderas, ¡ese mal hábito que no la dejaba! ,miro de reojo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor sintiéndose observada ...

Y se encontró con esa mirada verde,tan parecida a la suya pero con diferente aura,esa mirada estaba llena de bondad,paz y ternura...

De pronto sintió el tacto de alguien tomando su mano, levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Theo Nott

-¿Estas bien Pan?

-Si

La joven se sentó entre Draco y Theo, Zabinni estaba charlando con Daphne Greengrass y Astoria intentaba buscarle platica a Draco,ambas chicas eran astutas como serpientes, de la misma manera que ella misma,sólo que discretas. La más "inocente" de las hermanas a opinión de Pansy era Astoria, quien besaba el suelo que pisaba el rubio Malfoy cosa que le daba nauseas, y a la vez no. ...ella nunca había estado enamorada realmente.

Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y noto al famoso trío de oro platicando mirando hacia su mesa disimuladamente, era obvio que hablaban de ellos,Granger estaba muy cambiada era evidente que la guerra la había cambiado para bien, Ron Weasley en cambio era el mismo de siempre,nunca estuvo mal ese chico,pero el que sin duda se había vuelto lindo era el cara- rajada de Potter, sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras, tenía un ligero aire de rebeldía que le daba un toque atractivo. ...

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados por la voz de la profesora Macgonagall que carraspeo para dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso escolar.

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Este año es el comienzo de un nuevo despertar para todos nosotros- la mirada severa de Minerva se poso en las cuatro casas del colegio- hubo muchas pérdidas valiosas, yo en lo personal perdí colegas, alumnos...por ellos les pido se pongan de pie, TODOS y les demos un minuto de silencio por los caídos de la guerra.

Todo el alumnado se puso en pie,en contra de su voluntad los de Slytherin hicieron lo propio era un momento tenso y triste la Slytherin recordaba haber visto el cadáver de uno de los gemelos Weasley y a toda su familia llorando a su alrededor, también recordaba a su ex profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Remus Lupin y su esposa, todos allegados a Harry Potter y compañía .

Pansy cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, sus padres no eran héroes ni nada parecido sino habían muerto a manos de unos mortifagos que los atacaron mientras trataban de huir.

La anciana profesora les hizo una seña con las manos para se sentarán,muchos tenían caras aflijidas en especial San Potter...

En menos de un minuto las mesas de las cuatro casas se llenaron con excelentes manjares,pollo,chuletas de cerdo,sus copas se llenaron de delicioso jugo de calabaza.

De pronto sólo se oían pláticas que parecían estar a kilómetros de ella, pero meneando la cabeza decidió intervenir en la interesante plática de sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Como crees que nos valla este curso Pansy? -Cuestionó Daphne buscándole plática a la joven

-Pregúntale a Zabini- respondió la joven fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

-¿Que diablos te pasa Pansy?, no me digas que estas celosa-agregó Blaise dándose importancia,todos rodaron los ojos mientras Daphne la miraba con inquisición.

-Sueña Zabini-

Después de los acostumbrados anuncios de filch sobre la restricción del bosque prohibido, todos se encaminaron a dormir. Ese año Draco fue nombrado premio anual junto a Granger, y Pansy seguía como prefecta de Slytherin junto a Theo Nott.

Ambos guiaron a los alumnos nuevos a la sala común de las serpientes.

Por más que podía el sueño no entraba, miro a sus compañeras todas dormían plácidamente, así que se levantó con dirección a las cocinas, su madre le había enseñado que para el insomnio un vaso de leche tibia era lo indicado para tener un buen sueño.

Por fortuna no se topó a nadie en su recorrido nocturno,pidió leche a los elfos quien la atendieron como a una princesa ofreciendo bocadillos, que ella rechazó con educación.

Al regresar en la sala común la joven se sobresalto, de pie junto a la chimenea se encontraba un moreno alto al parecer esperandola.

-Donde estabas- pregunto el moreno claramente enojado- ¿estabas con otro verdad ?

-Eso no te interesa Zabini-

-Eres mía Pansy- el moreno la tomo por la cintura intentando tocarla pero la joven lo empujó

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Blaise,ahora si me permites iré a dormir- replicó Pansy dándole un empujón

La pelinegra pasó junto al moreno sin mirarlo dejándolo totalmente enojado y resentido por el golpe a su ego.

Hola! Segundo capítulo, espero les guste! Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Pansy se levantó de mala gana para asistir a su primer día de clases ese vaso de leche tibia había hecho bien sus efectos dejándola dormida profundamente. Se dio una breve ducha con agua caliente,al sentir el agua de la regadera caer sobre su cuerpo se sintió relajada como hace mucho no lo estaba ,en casa se sentía tensa a pesar de estar sola,pero pensandolo bien ese era su mayor problema, su soledad esa que a pesar de todo la seguía a todas partes renuente a abandonarla algún día.

Se secó el cabello negro azabache , estos últimos meses había crecido considerablemente ,nunca lo había tenido tan largo, pero al mirarse mejor al espejo noto que no le quedaba mal,de hecho se veía diferente pero bien.

Se puso la túnica verde de Slytherin y agarró su mochila metiendo en su interior lo primero que encontró sin fijarse en el contenido. Cuando salió de la habitación de prefecta que tenía sólo para ella se encontró en la sala común a Theo y Blaise platicando ,la pelinegra tuvo la extraña sensación que era de ella de quien hablaban,así que sin más los ignoro, saliendo hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor Draco estaba sólo desayunando su cereal de avena, afortunadamente sin Daphne ni Astoria se encontraban cerca. El rubio estaba muy preocupado, Pansy lo conocía bastante bien para saber lo más oculto de sus secretos solamente con mirar el hielo de sus ojos.

-¿Que te tiene así?-pregunto Pansy a su mejor amigo

-De que hablas

-Por Merlín Draco te conozco-

El rubio suspiro antes de responder a su mejor amiga,quien parecía ansiosa por saber su respuesta

-Me llegó la notificación del Ministerio Pansy -soltó el rubio mirándola a los ojos

-¿Notificación?

-Tengo que casarme- aclaro el rubio visiblemente asqueado

-Pues fácil, casate con Astoria o Daphne- sugirió la joven distraída comiendo su tostada con mermelada

-No te rías,esa notificación te llegará cuando al Ministerio se le hinche

-¿Y a mi porque? Soy huérfana, digna Slytherin, dueña de mis propiedades

-Se te olvida un detalle: Hija de mortifagos

-Ósea y eso que...-:

-Lo peor de todo es que el unico requisito es casarme con un miembro de otra casa del colegio- dijo Draco preocupado mirando a las chicas de Ravenclaw,Gryffindor, y Hufflepuff.

-Eso es aberrante- soltó Pansy imaginandose a Draco casado con Lavender Brown tal vez.

-Lo se,te sugiero empieces por dejar de revolcarte con Blaise y buscar novio Gryffindor o ve a saber cual casa ...

En ese instante llegaron, Theo,Blaise ,este último tomando por la cintura a Daphne quien sonreía tontamente, la mirada de Pansy se cruzó con la del moreno que parecía disfrutar de verla con su expresión de molestia.

Mientras todos desayunaban en la mesa de Gryffindor una pareja de novios discutía,mientras su amigo los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Ron,de verdad me resulta exasperante tu manera de comer- soltó Hermione con asco al ver a su novio escupir migajas de pan mientras hablaba.

-Relájate Hermione-decía Ron haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la castaña quien no paraba de rodar los ojos.

En eso entró Ginny de la mano de Neville quien tenía el rostro apenado,la nueva pareja se sentó lejos de el trío de oro sabiendo de antemano que los bombardearian con preguntas. Tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron boquiabiertos ,y no sólo ellos todo Hogwarts miraban al héroe de Guerra Neville Longbotom con la pequeña de los Weasley en actitud romántica cuando se suponía andaba con Harry Potter quien era el único que no parecía sorprendido.

-Harry. ..¿Tu sabías esto? -comentó Hermione muy sorprendida,al mirar que Harry asentía se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Eso no es posible, mi hermana y tu andan. Ahora vuelvo-

Ron hizo ademán de levantarse pero su amigo tomó su brazo impidiendo que avanzará. El pelirrojo miro a Harry sin comprender

-Ginny y yo no andamos. Hemos terminado, ahora somos amigos.

-Harry, ¿Porque? -pregunto Hermione alarmada

-Porque ella se enamoró de Neville y decidí respetar su decisión

Sin más explicaciones el niño que vivió se levantó sin terminar su desayuno encaminandose a su primera clase de esa mañana que era pociones. Al llegar al aula el profesor no había llegado pero en cambio vio a una chica pelinegra llorando en el fondo del salón, la joven al notar la presencia de Harry levantó la vista totalmente furiosa

-Que tanto miras Potter-replicó Pansy Parkinson,con su hermoso cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Estas bien Parkinson-pregunto Harry acercándose a la joven

-No te interesa

-Si en eso tienes razón- finalizó Harry escogiendo un lugar lejos de ella

Al poco rato el aula se llenó, junto a Harry se sentó Dean, quien no parecía de mejor humor que el. El azabache ignoro a sus dos mejores amigos quien se sentaron tras el. De reojo vio como Pansy Parkinson había recuperado su habitual tono de frialdad que de costumbre y ahora platicaba con Theo Nott

La puerta del aula se abrió y por el entró el profesor de Pociones con su habitual porte de frialdad.

Severus Snape había sobrevivido a la guerra, y ahí estaba de pie junto a sus "adorados" alumnos,tenía un bastón que lo ayudaba a sostenerse en pie y en el cuello una bufanda negra para cubrir la cicatriz que nagini le había hecho.

Fue hasta su escritorio y apuntó a la pizarra con la varita.

-Realizarán la poción de "filtro de muertos en vida" tienen una hora,les advierto que no estoy de humor así que pónganse a trabajar.

Toda la clase se miro pero conociendo el temperamento del hombre decidieron no comentar nada y empezaron a trabajar.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron varias semanas desde el inicio de clases, Draco estaba cada día más preocupado por encontrar una digna "candidata" para casarse con el. No había ninguna que le hubiese llamado la atención, tal ves sino hubieran puesto el "pequeño" detalle en la notificación de que su futura esposa no fuera de Slytherin, habría escogido a su mejor amiga Pansy.

Por otra Pansy estaba de un humor insoportable cada día que pasaba se distanciaba más de Blaise a quien por más que lo negara lo quería mucho,o era lo más parecido que relacionaba con el amor.

Una noche mientras los de Slytherin estaban por irse a su clase de Astronomía en la torre norte, el moreno Zabini interceptó a Pansy en uno de los salones del cuarto piso. La joven estaba dolida desde que su "amigo" llegó tomando la cintura de Daphne Greengrass.

-¿Que quieres Zabini? ,llegaré tarde a clases. -dijo la pelinegra con fingida indiferencia, Blaise la sujeto por la cintura y la estrecho hacia el de manera autoritaria

-Que, ¿acaso no me extrañaste?-siseo seductoramente el moreno

-No- mintió Pansy

-¿No? ,¿no extrañabas esto?

Las hábiles manos de Zabini callaron por un momento a la chica Slytherin al deslizarse por sus bien formadas piernas levantandole hábilmente la falda mientras sin inhibiciones la besaba con desesperación recostandola sobre el escritorio, posicionandose sobre ella al tiempo que desabotonaba la blusa escolar de la joven sin dejar de besarla con seducción su frágil y blanquecino cuello hasta bajar a los hombros besando cada peca, sin contenerse Zabini liberó su enorme erección y de un sólo golpe hizo suya a Pansy Parkinson que soltó un gemido agudo al sentir suyo a su hombre que quería.

Estaban en pleno acto sexual cuando se abrió la puerta con cuidado..,

-Pansy. ..-susurro una rechoncha joven totalmente asustada- Vamos a clase llegaremos tarde...

-Largate Bullstrode- gruñó Zabini muy enojado por haberlo interrumpido.

Su joven amante se liberó de el con brusqueda para luego acomodarse la falda y la túnica para luego ir detras de Sarah Bullstrode, una compañera de habitación,dejando a zabini atrás sin mirarlo siquiera. La joven pelinegra acomodó el contenido de su mochila sin darse cuenta que se le cayó un libro color negro que llevaba sus iniciales en letras verde oscuro.

Las compañeras caminaron en silencio mientras subían las escaleras de piedra hacia la clase de Astronomía .

Ambas sabían que lo que habían visto y hecho respectivamente estaba mal,si bien no eran muy cercanas solían llevarse bien...

Harry potter no estaba de mejor humor,esta guerra le había traído varios estragos y ahora aparte de aparente gloria no tenía a la que consideró el amor de su vida. Simplemente Ginny se había cansado de esperarlo y en su ausencia la pelirroja desarrollo un sentimiento por Neville,un joven que en un pasado fue inseguro. Esa misma noche le apetecío dar un paseo, así que sin más como en los viejos tiempos decidió sacar la vieja capa de su padre, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Hermione o Ron,lo único quería es olvidar un rato.

El azabache camino un largo rato, cuando en un pasillo del cuarto piso tropezó con un libro de cubierta negra, se inclinó a tomarlo, y se lo guardo entre sus ropas.

Decidido averiguar de quien era ese cuaderno, regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor donde afortunadamente no había una sola alma, así que aprovechó para subir a su habitación. ..

Después de clase de Astronomía, las jóvenes de Slytherin regresaron a su casa para poder platicar sobre lo ocurrido en el aula con Zabini.

Aunque Pansy se mostraba fría e indiferente, le afectaba mucho haberse dejado llevar por la pasión ,cayendo nuevamente a los pies de Zabini. Una chica rubia la miraba con algo de ¿pena? .

-Pansy..

-¿Que quieres Bullstrode? -Gruño la pelinegra

-Deberías valorarte más, eres tan hermosa..-la rubia alargó una mano para acariciar a Pansy quien la aparto de inmediato.

-Zabini no me interesa.

-Pues haces bien, le llegó la notificación. ..

A Pansy se le cayó el alma a los pies,eso significaba. .

-Blaise se casará al terminar el curso- continuó Sarah- y escogió a Daphne Greengrass,con el el Ministerio no fue tan específico como con Malfoy .

-Eso es imposible, ¿como te enteraste? -replicó la pelinegra con los ojos inundados de lágrimas

-Lo escuché hablar con unos amigos. Lo siento Parkinson. .,olvidalo ¿vale? Si en verdad te quisiera te hubiese escogido.

Sí algo tenía Sarah Bullstrode es que era una chica comprensiva, pero gay hace tiempo que amaba en secreto a su compañera de habitación. La había escuchado llorar muchas veces y siempre tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrazarla, probar los labios carmesi de Pansy. .

-Gracias Sarah,creo iré a dormir.

La pelinegra se tiró a su cama a llorar como nunca antes,Zabini era un patán, la había buscado sólo para complacerse y ella como siempre terminaba quedando como la zorra del cuento.

¿Amor? No amaba a Zabini, pero si le quería y mucho, pero de ella nadie se reía y se las hiba a cobrar muy pronto..


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche Harry Potter llegó a su habitación con mucha curiosidad, ansiaba descubrir que era ese misterioso cuaderno, como esa noche todos dormían plácidamente, decidió meterse bajo las sábanas para examinarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos con cierta curiosidad y noto que en letras verdes decía el nombre:

"Pansy Amanda Parkinson" ,el azabache se sobresalto de inmediato,pudo notar que era un diario íntimo, tal vez podría contener cosas de magia oscura y anotaciones de las barbaridades que había cometido esa chica de Slytherin, así que sin más decidió no abrirlo para devolverselo de manera anónima. ..

Pero pasó algo inesperado el diario se abrió de pronto en la mitad del encuadernado, con una hermosa y ardua caligrafía de letra verde tenía escrita unas claras palabras llenas de sentimiento.

"2 de septiembre de 1991

Querido diario:

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en Hogwarts, tal y como mis padres querían he sido seleccionada para la ancestral casa de Slytherin, todo aquí es hermoso el castillo es enorme y digno de una sangre limpia como yo. Ahora escribiré a mis padres para darles la noticia, espero que con eso cambien su actitud conmigo"

"17 de septiembre de 1991

Querido diario:

Este día a sido terrible, no logro transformar un alfiler en una cerilla en clase de Mcgonagall y gracias a eso desconto puntos a mi casa y para colmo esa sangre sucia de Granger es alabada por todos los maestros. También estoy triste porque mis padres aún no me han respondido la carta,seguro han de estar muy ocupados en sus actividades sociales "

"No evitó sentir placer al atacar con mis palabras a los demás,sobre todo a los sangre sucia del colegio"

"A veces quisiera morir...,como envidio a los que son felices a pesar de ser pobres"

"Sensaciones de vacío. ..

Teniendo todo me siento carente de todo sentimiento positivo, no logró evitar derramar lágrimas que desde lo más profundo de mis lamentos, inevitablemente terminan por salir. ."

De ahí Harry salto un centenar de páginas que hablaban siempre de lo mucho que sus padres la despreciaban

"Querido Diario:

A pesar de todo, terminó por terminar de lavarme las lágrimas para aparentar seguridad e indiferencia que no poseo,mis padres están muertos ,me e quedado sola en este mundo con un puñado de amigos que están en las mismas condiciones que yo...Tal vez blaise sea la excepción, su familia no estuvo TAN involucrada y aunque me cueste admitirlo le quiero mucho y albergo la esperanza de que se decida a formalizar conmigo y casarnos algún día, siento que me quiere por la forma en que me mira,pero a veces lo odio cuando mira a otras...se que se acuesta con otras aparte de mi pero el es así y lo aceptó de todas formas el siempre vuelve a mi,me pide perdón para luego hacer el amor de manera desenfrenada el nunca me dejaría totalmente por otra por eso creo que eso es amor, no conozco otra cosa que lo defina "

"Me avergüenza admitir que he ido buscando atenciones mediante el sexo,pero desgraciadamente e fracasado en el intento"

Tan sorprendido estaba Harry que siguió leyendo pequeños párrafos de páginas anteriores y se encontró con textos similares,cumpleaños olvidados,falta de amor por parte de sus padres y sesiones intensas de amor con el moreno Zabini, que para opinión de Harry era un total patán, engañador de mujeres.

Sin poder leer un párrafo más el azabache se quedó profundamente dormido con el diario entre los brazos.

Al amanecer Pansy sentía los ojos arder,toda la noche había pasado en vela llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Por fortuna ni Daphne ni Astoria compartían dormitorio con ella pues tenía privilegio por ser prefecto junto a la chica Bullstrode de un año menor.

La pelinegra se levantó con pesadez,recogió su mochila del suelo para escribir unas líneas en su diario personal, en breve instantes la joven entro en una desesperación total, volcó su mochila, revisó bajo la cama,miro su buró y nada, ¡el bendito diario no aparecía!

-¿Pasa algo ,Pansy?- preguntó Sarah mientras se cepillaba su reluciente cabello rubio

-No busco mi diario,¿no lo habrás tomado cierto? Porque si es así te exijo que me lo devuelvas- replicó la morena mirando a su compañera con desconfianza

-¿Que? No tengo nada Pansy, sabes que nunca haría algo para molestarte-

Los ojos de la rubia miraban suplicante las orbes verdes de la chica Parkinson,su mirada era sincera así que poco a poco la morena bajo la guardia.

-Bien,supongo lo encontraré después .

Sin más la joven se arregló para asistir a desayunar al gran comedor y luego a sus clases, aparentaba tranquilidad pero estaba de pésimo humor, debía encontrar su diario. ..y también una poción anticonceptiva. Había estado por desgracia nuevamente en brazos de Zabini y no se había tomado nada. ..

Al terminar de arreglarse ambas compañeras de casa bajaron al gran comedor donde ya la mayoría de la casa de las serpientes andaban desayunando o algunos como Draco que miraban su plato sin probar bocado. A la pelinegra le hirvieron las entrañas al ver a Daphne tomada de la mano de Blaise...

La mirada de ambos se conectaron, por inercia el moreno soltó la mano de su prometida, cosa que hizo reír a Draco con disimulo

-¿Cual es la risa Malfoy? -Cuestionó Zabini con odio

-De lo patéticos que se ven algunos- lo reto Draco,Pansy le agarró el brazo para evitar que se levantará.

-Ya calmense es temprano para discutir- intervino Theo como siempre poniendo paz entre sus compañeros que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y Hermione desayunaban como siempre, pero raramente sin discutir, es más parecían más relajados de lo habitual. Ginny estaba sentada del otro extremo besándose con Neville, todo parecía normal excepto. ..

-¿Dónde estará Harry? -Cuestionó Ron mirando hacia la entrada del gran comedor.

-No se,tal vez fue a la lechuceria lo vi con un paquete entre las manos- dijo Hermione encogiendose los hombros.

-¿Como crees que tome la noticia ,Hermione?

-No creo le de importancia Ron,eso es asunto nuestro y Harry es muy maduro en esos temas.

En ese preciso instante Harry Potter ingreso al gran comedor algo distraído, no evitó mirar a la mesa de las serpientes cuando ocupó su lugar en la de Gryffindor.

-Por Merlín Harry, donde estabas- inquirió Ron

-Fui a dar un paseo- respondió el azabache sirviéndose tostadas con mermelada

-¿Con un paquete en las manos? -repuso el pelirrojo ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Hermione

-¿Que? ¡No!

-Harry tenemos algo que decirte-

- ¿Y que sería eso?

-Ron y yo decidimos terminar.

-Seremos tan amigos como siempre- terminó el pelirrojo

-Me alegro porque ya estaban volviendome loco con sus discusiones

Terminado una vez el desayuno, los de Slytherin y Griffyndor se encaminaron a las mazmorras para su acostumbrada clase de pociones con un malhumorado Severus Snape que ya podía caminar a la perfección sin bastón y nada pero parecía más molesto que nunca.

Pansy pudo observar un sobre en las manos del profesor,un sobre idéntico al que le había llegado a Draco por parte del ministerio. ..

-Esta mañana abrirán su libro y harán una muestra decente de la poción para las verrugas, tienen una hora. ¿Que están esperando a trabajar?

El profesor se pasó el resto de la clase sentado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas, examinando el sobre que tenía en las manos.

En minutos las mazmorras se llenaron de vapores, aunque eso no logró evitar que Harry notase que Pansy estaba de muy mal humor lo que enseguida supuso era por el diario,el azabache río para sus adentros

Espero les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lo consiguió Potter, esto es relativamente asqueroso. Cero y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- siseo Snape- Todos harán gracias a Potter 2 pergaminos de la mencionada poción, ¿que esperan? ¡Largo!

El azabache fue el primero en salir de la clase hecho una furia,había hecho mal una poción solamente por haberse distraído viendo a Pansy Parkinson, y gracias a el toda la clase había terminado con tarea extra. Pero al salir alguien lo alcanzó agarrándose de su antebrazo para virarlo.

- ¿Que diablos te crees Potter? ?-Era Pansy- Arruinandome el fin de semana,ahora con tu metida de pata. ...Adiós Potter

-Lo siento. ..-susurró débilmente el azabache pero estaba seguro que la joven no lo escuchó.

Harry siguió su camino hacia herbologia, para su fortuna les tocaba con Hufflepuff y fue el primero en llegar,así que el resto de la clase ignoro a Ron y Hermione que estaban disgustados por la tarea extra.

Por su parte Draco estaba en su quinto pensamiento cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien a quien por casi tira en el piso, la logró sujetar para amordazar la caída. Pero al notar quien era no evitó dejar de mirar un par de ojos soñadores de un color azul cielo muy hermoso, la melena rubia algo conocida, era la amiga de Potter y compañía...

-Fíjate por donde Lovegood,casi te rompes la..,-siseo Draco soltando suavemente a Luna

-Malfoy, estas algo distraído, ahora mismo veo pumplies maravillosos a tu alrededor.

-¿pimplies maravillosos? -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, prendado de la voz suave y armoniosa de la rubia..

-Si,en Harry los veo todo el tiempo, siempre anda preocupado. Son unos animalitos microscópicos que revolotean alrededor tuyo..

-Esas son tonterías Lovegood,nos vemos. Cuidate de no chocar otra vez conmigo la próxima vez no seré tan flexible-

El rubio se alejó a zancadas camino a las mazmorras, esa hora la tenían libre y quería recostarse un rato. Luna en cambio sonrió abiertamente, sabía que Malfoy no la había amenazado realmente, pues en verdad andaba preocupado por algo que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pansy la pasaba realmente mal,entre su "ruptura" con Zabini, la pérdida de su diario y el maldito trabajo de pociones la tenían de un humor de perros. ¡Y diantres como olvidarlo! No se había tomado la dichosa poción anticonceptiva...y definitivamente tenía que tragarse su orgullo, para eso tenía que visitar a la enfermera de Hogwarts, ella no podía salir del colegio e ir al boticario y elaborar una ella misma,además como Draco le había recordado era hija de mortífagos y no era bien vista en la comunidad mágica.

Se encaminó a la enfermería cuando escucho un conocido siseo y una desconocida voz femenina al interior del recinto. Decidió ponerse a un costado y esperar a que saliera la otra persona. ..

-Ni creas que me hace feliz esto Severus, ni siquiera te conozco bien-

-No nos queda de otra Jessica, será dentro de seis meses. Me parece una reverenda estupidez que me pongan a una mocosa como tu...

-Como sea Severus, ahora vete y déjame trabajar- chillo con disgusto la tal Jessica

Pansy se hizo a un lado ocultandose en una estatua cercana, y miro a su profesor irse con furia con el dichoso pergamino en las manos,ahora lo entendía todo...El profesor Snape había recibido la notificación de matrimonio como mortifago y esa pobre mujer sería su esposa,a Pansy se le encogió en corazón preguntándose cuando le llegaría a ella,rogaba a Merlín que nunca. La pelinegra miro a ambos lados y entró a la enfermería con seguridad, pero no vio a Madame Pomfrey sino a una joven mujer de cabello rojo que murmuraba por lo bajó muy enojada mientras hacía las camas con un movimiento de varita.

-Buenos días- saludo Pansy.

La joven pelirroja al escuchar a Pansy se sobresalto y de inmediato su cabello rojo se volvió de un tono negro azabache,sus ojos eran marrones y parecía amable.

-¿como hizo eso? -pregunto Pansy sin poder contenerse

-Soy metamorfomaga. Dime que se te ofrece- inquirió jessie

-Vine a ver a Madame Pomfrey

-Lo siento, se a jubilado un gusto soy Jessica Jones pero puedes decirme Jessie, soy la nueva enfermera del colegio

-Ok, mire vine porque necesito...

-Dime que necesitas estoy aquí para ayudarte. -dijo con amabilidad la enfermera, Pansy por dentro se moría de pena,pero que más ya estaba ahí

-Una poción anticonceptiva,tuve relaciones hace unos días y. ..pues no me cuide

-Bien,antes que nada en el colegio no se nos permite administrar ese tipo de pociones. Sin embargo te ayudare, eres muy joven para ser madre

-Si,como sea- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.

La enfermera se retiró hacia su privado y regreso al cabo de unos minutos con una botellita pequeña que contenía un líquido color rosa pastel.

-Aquí lo tiene señorita...

-Parkinson- terminó la pelinegra.

-Bien,tomatela ko el día de hoy a la misma hora en que tuviste relaciones. No importa los días que hayas intimado, pude pasar así un mes como máximo.

-Es excelente. Gracias, me salvaste la vida.

-De nada,te recomiendo te cuides,aun eres joven-

Pansy compuso lo más parecido a una sonrisa y salió de la enfermería muy aliviada de tener una solución a su problema. Siempre había ansiado un hijo con Blaise pero así como estaban las cosas, eso jamás podría ser. El moreno se casaría con la desabrida de Daphne y ella no sería la amante.

A la hora del almuerzo Pansy había decidido comer algo para continuar con las siguientes clases, para su sorpresa casi todos sus compañeros estaban ya en el gran comedor menos Daphne y Blaise,la joven se asqueo de sólo pensar lo que estarían haciendo.

La pelinegra camino a zancadas hacia la mesa de Slytherin y al pasar junto a la mesa de Gryffindor alguien le puso la zancadilla haciendo que que cayera al suelo con todo y libros. En el gran comedor se escuchó una carcajada general que dejó cabreada a Pansy,Theo Nott se aproximó a ayudarla a levantarse pero la chica apartó la mano con brusquedad.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el castaño recogiendo los libros de su amiga

-Si- afirmó, incorporándose noto que la pelirroja Weasley sonreía con superioridad, así que se acercó a ella,se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, ambas mujeres se miraban con odio

-Tienes algo que decirme Parkinson- escupió la pelirroja

-Sólo esto Weasley-

Pansy tomó sin que Ginny logrará darse cuenta un plato lleno de sopa de lentejas y se lo vació por completo a la Weasley haciendo que quedará totalmente manchada llena de comida de pies a cabeza. La pelirroja lanzó un grito de cólera e hizo buscar su varita pero no la encontró

-¿Buscabas esto? -Pansy jugueteaba con la varita de la pelirroja- aprende Weasley de mi nadie se burla

Diciendo esto Pansy miro descaradamente a Blaise que llegaba en ese momento en compañía de la rubia Greengraas.

-¿Que pasó aquí? -Pregunto Hermione mirando asustada la escena de Ginny bañada con sopa y a Pansy con la varita agarrada.

-Lo hice Granger. ¿Algún problema?

-20 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Hermione muy molesta

-¡No! Esa Weasley empezó todo por eso Pansy se defendió intervino- Sarah Bullstrode molesta

-Es verdad eso Parkinson-

-Lo es todos lo vimos- intervino Theo Nott

-Si Hermione, es verdad-Gritó Luna desde la mesa de Ravenclaw,y aunque neville había visto todo no quería dejar mal a su novia Weasley

La castaña miro a Ginny que bajo la mirada totalmente rendida pero sin avergonzarse.

-Que te pasa Ginny, no deberías hacer esas cosas. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y discúlpate con Parkinson.

-¡No haré tal cosa Hermione!,que ella lo haga primero- replicó Ginevra Weasley

-Por favor Ginny -pidió Hermione impaciente

-No necesito que me defienda una sangre sucia Granger. Gracias- soltó Pansy furiosa saliendo del gran comedor olvidando sus libros y chocando con quien pudo en el camino.

Hermione suspiro

-No le hagas caso ella es así. Pero gracias por intervenir Granger- sonrió Theo a la castaña quien no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa.

Pansy fue directo a la sala comun de Slytherin donde al llegar a su habitación decidió darse una buena ducha para relajarse,mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo no evitó reír ante la cómica imagen de la pelirroja cubierta de comida.

Al salír de la ducha se percató que sobre su cama había un paquete mal envuelto con forma rectangular. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Casi salta de gusto,era su diario, intacto. Cayó una nota al suelo que la chica recogió

"Cuidala bien,podría caer en malas manos

P.d que tengas un lindo día,se que esto te animará un poco"

No había remitente, se pregunto quién había tenido su diario. ¿Lo habrá leído? Era lógico que si..,sólo rogaba a Merlín que sea quien sea no divulguen su contenido

Espero les haya gustado! !


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que leen esta historia! Me hacen realmente feliz! !

Ahora sin más a leer

Capítulo 7

"Querido desconocido (a):

Antes que nada gracias por devolverme mi libreta de anotaciones privadas. Por otra parte te quiero advertir que si por algún motivo llegase a saber que divulgas el contenido de este te des por muerto pues no descansare hasta encontrarte.

Un saludo

P.P "

Harry reía ante el escrito de aquella nota, esa Pansy era la fortaleza en persona toda una Slytherin, aparentando dureza ante una simple nota.

Sin más la guardo entre el centro de su libro olvidado de historia de la magia guardandolo en en su baúl. Harry miro a su alrededor, en efecto todo el mundo estaba afuera, era domingo y se había despertado por el picoteo de una lechuza parda propiedad del colegio y con una muy cordial nota de la "amable" señorita Parkinson.

Se levantó ,y después de darse una breve ducha, se puso la túnica de Quiddich de Gryffindor tomó su Saeta de fuego sobre los hombros para luego atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda y salir camino hacía el campo de Quiddich.

En la habitación de prefectas de Slytherin que compartian Sarah y Pansy, cada chica estaba en su respectivo espacio. Apenas hace unos minutos la pelinegra había entrado a su habitación pues había salido al exterior, al llegar se tumbó boca arriba con las manos en el vientre y la: mirada en el techo de su adoselada cama verde/plata ,pensaba muchas cosas que tenían que cambiar,sobre todo sabiendo de antemano que la notificación del ministerio de magia llegaría pronto y obviamente tendría que casarse. ..¿pero quien sería capaz de aceptar a una mujer que había estado involucrada con varios hombres? incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy quien alguna ocasión intento tomarla como compañía placentera ,pero las cosas salieron mal y el patriarca Malfoy optó por dejarla. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos, sabía que ningún hombre en su sano juicio tocaría a una mujer por la que habían pasado más de diez hombres encima.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos simuló dormir.

Su compañera Sarah que era una experta en Legeremancia ,movió su cabeza en negación al escuchar mentalmente los pensamientos de su compañera mientras cepillaba su rubio cabello lacio.

-¿Bajaras a desayunar Pan?- cuestionó la rubia mirando a Pansy con preocupación

-No tengo hambre-respondió la pelinegra de pronto se incorporó - espera. .¿a ti ya te llegó la notificación?

-A mi no,sólo es obligatorio para el primogénito de una familia de sangre puras en ese caso mi hermana Millicent se casará con Adrián Pucey,lo cual me salva soy gay Pansy no soportaría besar a un hombre- sonrió la rubia totalmente feliz se acercó a Pansy para besarle fugazmente la comisura de los labios quien permaneció totalmente estática ante ese gesto.

-Yo no soy gay Sarah.

-Deberías considerarlo Pan, odio verte sufrir. Primero fue Adrián, luego lucius y ahora el imbécil de Zabini.

-Como sea Sarah no vuelvas a tocarme o te ira mal- amenazó la pelinegra sujetando del brazo a su compañera

-Me a quedado claro Pansy,cuando otro hombre vuelva a lastimarte estaré aquí siempre, compermiso- replicó Sarah zafandose del agarre de la morena y saliendo del lugar.

Sin más la joven se volvió a tirar a su cama, cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato oyó nuevamente la puerta abrirse.

-¿Que quieres ahora? Vete- resoplo Pansy aún acostada mirando a Sarah en el marco de la puerta

-Zabini quiere hablar contigo esta en la sala común,¿Que le digo?

-Que se vaya al carajo,no quiero verlo-

-Te recomiendo vayas pero acompañada , según el quiere explicar muchas cosas-

-No tenemos que hablar nada ve y diselo

La rubia asintió pero empujaron la puerta desde afuera dejando a la vista al moreno Zabini que parecía enojado. Pansy se levantó de golpe muy enojado.

-¿Quien te crees para entrar así Zabini?

-Necesitamos hablar -los ojos de Zabini mostraban desesperación cosa que Pansy nunca vio en los ojos del Slytherin

-Te veo en el aula de siempre en una hora. Ahora vete

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, Pansy apartó la mirada,sabía que si lo seguía mirando terminarían por besarse y hacer ahí mismo el amor. Sin decir más Blaise asintió y salió de la habitación con la sonrisa torcida que sólo Sarah pudo ver cosa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-y bien ¿ que harás? - preguntó la rubia aterrada de ver a Pansy tan sonriente e Ilusionada.

-Bajaré a desayunar,luego iré con Zabini-

-Volverás con el verdad- no era una pregunta

-Eso no lo se-

Las chicas salieron de la sombría sala común hacia el gran comedor, se escuchaba el bullicio de estudiantes contentos, algunos con sus túnicas de Quiddich dispuestos a entrenar como los de Ravenclaw o unos que habían acabado como los de Gryffindor.

-Terminaron la tarea de pociones- pregunto Astoria muy pegada a Draco quien trataba de esquivar las hábiles manos de la rubia

-¡Diablos!- corearon un par de voces

Como siempre Blaise no estaba,en cambio Daphne platicaba con una compañera sobre un nuevo artículo de la revista corazón de bruja. Theodore parecía ausente al igual que Draco, eso era algo poco habitual en el joven Nott quien era el que solía animarlos a todos, era raro pero Pansy decidió no comentar nada, tenía sus propios asuntos en que pensar.

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia la biblioteca por un libro de leyes que Harry pidió que lo ayudará a investigar. Camino con cuidado hacia la estantería correspondiente, afortunadamente era domingo y la biblioteca estaba vacía a excepción de ella misma.

- A ver "contratos prenupciales arreglados por el Ministerio de magia " "Convenios entre sangre puras antes y después del matrimonio" Si esto servirá- se dijo a si misma la castaña sin notar que hace apenas unos instantes un joven castaño con hermosos ojos azules la miraba con intensidad.

-Esos son los libros que necesito Granger- soltó el ojiazul mirando con inquisición a su compañera de curso

-Oh lo siento Nott, yo los vi primero,tendrás que esperar -

'

-Me urgen Granger, en verdad-

El tono de voz de Theo Nott era diferente a como había escuchado antes parecía casi suplicante . Lo miro bien, de hecho Nott era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello algo desordenado, la castaña supuso el mismo se había despeinado por angustia.

-Si quieres puedes leer conmigo y tal vez podría ayudarte- tras esas palabras Hermione se sonrojo al instante contra su voluntad. Theo sonrió abiertamente, definitivamente esa sangre sucia era un encanto .

-No lo tomes a mal Granger, ¿pero para que te servirían esos libros? ,planeas casarte con un sangre limpia- inquirió Theo con curiosidad

-No,no. Sólo alguien me pidió.el favor de buscar un escrito-

-Excelente, permíteme eso se ve realmente pesado-

Theo le quitó los pesados volumenes de las manos a Hermione y juntos totalmente ruborizados fueron a sentarse a analizar los libros.

Lo miro de espaldas como casi todas las veces que la esperaba para amarse, Pansy reprimio un sollozo, sentía dentro de ella que sea lo que sea esa era la despedida definitiva con Blaise,jamás volvería a besarlo ni mucho menos sentir sus caricias nocturnas que ambos se regalaban durante pleno apogeo de guerra y post guerra, 2 años de relación se irían en el olvido,sin más Pansy sabía que el joven Zabini jamás sería completamente de ella y el moreno lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

-Bien, aquí estoy. Se rápido necesito terminar el trabajo para Snape-

Blaise la miro a los ojos directamente, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la ojiverde,Pansy no hizo nada por evitarlo, sería la última vez que la tocaba.

-Me casare al terminar el curso con Daphne

-Lo se- la joven se alejó de el evitando su contacto, le dolían esas palabras y más viniendo de labios del hombre que creía querer.

-Se que debí decirte yo mismo-

-¿Eso era todo?- Pansy quería irse, de lo contrario terminaría llorando.

-Mi madre no te quiso como parte de la familia . Dice que...

-Se que dice y piensa de mi,no sólo tu madre Zabini sino toda la comunidad mágica ¿y sabes que? No me importa.

-Pansy yo te hubiera elegido porque. .

-¡Joder Zabini ! Tuviste la oportunidad de elegir , no me vengas con estupideces- gritó Pansy no pudiéndose contener. El moreno trató de abrazarla pero ella lo evito

-Bien, mi madre me amenazó con quitarme la fortuna si te elegía,contra eso no pude. Odio la pobreza, lo sabes- explicó Blaise, la joven estaba incrédula, las lágrimas salieron bañando sus pálidas mejillas sin importar que el sinvergüenza de Zabini la viese llorar como una niña.

-Espero no te arrepientas-

-Eso ya lo hago. Pero hay una solución Pansy, podría tomarte como mi amante,así quedarás protegida y estaremos juntos...-

El moreno no terminó de hablar porque recibió una cachetada por parte de la chica quien permanecía con la mano levantada,sus ojos tristes mostraban coraje.

-Jamás me vuelvas a tratar como a una cualquiera. ¿Quieres una golfa? En callejón Knocturn hay de las que te gustan-

La pelinegra empujó a su "ex" y salió con paso decidido del aula camino a su habitación, respiro prometiendose así misma jamás llorar por nadie.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Querido Diario:

No sabía que hacer ni a donde ir,sólo sabía que un ciclo en mi vida se cerraba, era realmente doloroso saber que nunca fui valorada por el hombre al que llegue a considerar el hombre de mi vida. Ahora mi camino es seguir adelante y buscar esa felicidad tan anhelada,sin rogar a nadie como siempre acostumbro"

Ese domingo Pansy Parkinson se la pasó encerrada en su habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas en todas partes, ni siquiera hizo caso a Theo y Draco cuando fueron a visitarla para darle ánimos y la pobre Sarah Bullstrode ni hablar,la pelinegra quería estar sola era orgullosa y no quería que nadie sintiera lástima ni mucho menos que la vieran llorar.

Sus verdes ojos estaban rojos,la decisión de darse a respetar era la mejor que había tomado en su vida,pero lo que en verdad consideraba doloroso era el saber lo poco que el moreno Zabini la valoraba. Se secó las lágrimas, se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha con agua fría,al salir miro su reloj de mesa eran las seis de la tarde,pronto sería la hora de la cena pero no bajaría a cenar,tenía otros planes, necesitaba sacar toda esa frustración y coraje que tenía por dentro.

Sarah no había regresado,y se lo agradecía esas horas de soledad la habían hecho sentir un poco mejor, la rubia Bullstrode era buena chica de hecho Pansy se sentía un poco culpable por la manera en que la trataba, en fin eso lo anotaría en su lista de cosas por hacer.

Salió de su habitación con la frente en alto, con el cabello perfectamente cuidado y una túnica sencilla color verde,atravesó la sala común sin mirar a nadie ,ignoro a Zabini que estaba pensativo con la vista al fuego y que al verla pasar quedó como hipnotizado totalmente asombrado de la indiferiencia de la chica,en otros tiempos Pansy se habría puesto a llorar rogandole o aceptaría inmediatamente ser su amante,pero en esta ocasión la vida se las cobraba a Zabini, esa chica tonta que siempre moría por el había muerto.

No quería cruzarse con nadie,tampoco platicar, no quería escuchar los sermones de Theo o los episodios de histeria de Draco. ..en esos momentos necesitaba de su inseparable amiga llamada soledad,esa bella aliada que siempre estuvo a su lado desde la niñez.

En la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor un azabache y una castaña platicaban con un par de libros abiertos sobre la superficie escarlata de la cama de Harry. Hermione estaba explicando a Harry todo lo que había averiguado sobre los enlaces obligados por el Ministerio de magia y entre sangre puras

-¿Podrías dejarmelos? Quiero leer yo mismo- dijo distraidamente pasando las hojas del ejemplar. La castaña lo miro extrañado ¿Harry Potter leyendo por propia voluntad?,eso era raro.

-A todo esto Harry, ¿Para que quieres leer esos estatutos y reglamentos?Piensas contraer matrimonio con una sangre limpia -se burló Hermione

Harry esperaba esa pregunta mas no la respuesta, miro a otro lado antes de responder.

-Sólo es curiosidad Hermione

-Mira Harry- la castaña suspiro- Mientras estuve investigando en la biblioteca, Nott me hizo esa misma pregunta

-¿Nott? Te hizo algo

-No Harry, pero ese chico buscaba informacion sobre eso igual. Y parecía angustiado-

Hermione era muy suspicaz pero tampoco podía contarle a su mejor amiga que había leído en el diario de Pansy Parkinson que la mayoría de los Slytherin recibirían la notificación de matrimonio obligatorio sólo por ser hijos de mortifagos y Harry sabía que la más mal parada sería Pansy ya que la pelinegra había querido entregarlo en plena guerra.

-Bueno. ..escuche por ahí que a los de Slytherin se les obligaba a casarse a terminar el curso, por ser hijos de mortifagos-

-Eso es algo que no nos compete a nosotros Harry-

-Quisiera ayudar a alguien sobre ese asunto- dijo Harry mirando a otro lado evitando los ojos de Hermione

-¿A quien Harry? -

-Si pudiese a todos Hermione, necesito hablar con Kingsley, no es justo que las serpientes paguen por los errores de sus padres-

-Coincido contigo Harry pero también creo que esa sería una forma de darles algo de responsabilidad a esos chicos. Pero en fin, cuenta conmigo te apoyaré -

Harry abrazo a su amiga con cariño ante la clara confusión de esta. La castaña sabía que su mejor amigo escondía algo tras ese repentino arranque de altruismo hacia los de la casa de las serpientes y eso tendría que averiguarlo.

-No le digas nada a Ron.

-No te preocupes, se como es. Por cierto, ¿donde esta? -Cuestionó la castaña

-Ni idea, creí que estaba contigo- dijo Harry ceñudo ,Hermione se encogió los hombros, tomó a Harry de las manos y ambos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor para cenar algo.

La pelinegra Parkinson había ido a cenar con la frente en alto,se sentó junto a Theo y Draco quien parecían ajenos a todos pensando en sus propios problemas. El rubio miraba hacia las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw seguramente buscando una digna candidata para casarse con el. Theo en cambio mantenía la vista fija en su salchicha, ni siquiera había probado bocado.

-Esa salchicha no se gastará así Nott- dijo Pansy,tanto el castaño como Draco voltearon a verla como si acabarán de darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Pansy ¡saliste! -

-Hola Pansy - dijo Draco totalmente distraído

-Decidí salir,moría de hambre y se me acabaron los bombones de chocolate que me regalo Sarah. -

-Admitelo Pan esa chica es tu mejor opción- se burló Draco

-Cállate Draco y Díganme ¿como van en su búsqueda de esposa?

-Mal- dijeron Theo y Draco a la vez.

Pansy no respondió, se limitó a mirar a sus amigos con compasión, de verdad esa estúpida notificación estaba cumpliendo su cometido torturando a los de Slytherin y tal vez muy pronto también a ella. Theo de pronto quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga

-A mi no me pusieron estatus de sangre al elegir a mi futura esposa. Así que estuve pensando. ..y tal vez tu y yo podríamos casarnos- susurro Theo, Draco lo miro con gesto de ligera sorpresa

-¿Estas bromeando? -Soltó Pansy después de unos breves minutos de silencio.

-Es en serio-

-Theo tiene razón,si aceptas ser su esposa te librarás de emparejar con un sangre sucia o un mestizo cuando te llegue tu notificación. -intervino Draco

-Es una locura, ¡Theo eres mi amigo! -resoplo la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos como si se hubieran vuelto locos. -lo siento Theo pero no,tienes que buscar por otro lado, eres lindo y te quiero pero no eres mi tipo

Theodore suspiro nuevamente bajando la vista hacia su plato,comió un par de salchichas y tomó su jugo de naranja en total silencio

-Déjala Theo prefiere a los cabrones como yo- apunto Draco.

-No te des importancia Draco,tampoco serias una opción para mi- se burló Pansy a lo que el chico rodó los ojos

-Esperen tengo otra idea y si le pedimos ayuda a Potter para que interceda por nosotros ante el Ministerio y así tal vez nos evitamos la pena de casarnos - dijo Theo con calma mientras miraba a sus amigos esperando su reacción.

-Estas loco yo ni muerto le pediría un favor a San Potter,sin embargo la idea no es mala - siseo Draco,ambos miraron a Pansy

-¿Porque me miran así? -

-Tu podrías hacerlo,ganate su confianza y así podrías convencerlo de que nos ayude-soltó Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Están locos,en primera Potter no me haría un favor, si recuerdan yo sugerí entregarlo al señor tenebroso a pleno comedor, como verán no creo se fíe de mi.

-Pero tienes algo a tu favor...Potter tiene "alma de héroe"- con disimulo Pansy miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Potter conversaba seriamente con Granger,sus miradas se cruzaron un momento hasta le pareció ver en Potter algo parecido a una sonrisa,sin más la Slytherin apartó la mirada simulando platicar con Draco, y raramente se había sonrojado

-ya Draco, lo haré yo, nunca he tenido un problema con el.-dijo Theo-

-Bien, pero yo sugiero sea Pansy.-

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez y muy poco había hecho Harry por ayudar a los Slytherin, tenían muchísimos deberes y no había podido salir camino al Ministerio y plantearle ese problema a Kingsley. Una tarde después de clase de herbologia el trío de oro se dirigía al castillo cuando fueron interceptados por un nervioso Theo Nott,el joven sonrio a Hermione quien se ruborizo levemente.

-¿Potter podríamos hablar?

Harry estaba sorprendido pero asintió alejándose con el Slytherin en los jardines del colegio. Ron estaba perplejo, pero Hermione no,se imaginaba que quería Theodore Nott de su amigo.

-Tu dirás Nott-pregunto el azabache algo extrañado.

-Potter quiero pedirte ayuda

-Ayuda ¿a mi? ,nunca hemos cruzado palabra Nott

-Si,verás, mis compañeros y yo. ...

Harry escuchaba totalmente atento sonriendo para sus adentros porque toda esa situación no era del todo desconocida para el. Sin embargo vio la expresión de angustia de Nott y le dio pena que por los errores de sus padres pagarán, más sin embargo ante la petición del Slytherin podía sacar ventaja.

Theodore quedó mirando al niño que vivió esperando la respuesta

-¿Nos ayudarás?

-Lo haré. -Theo sonrió abiertamente- pero necesito un par de cosas a cambio

La sonrisa del Slytherin flaqueo un poco sin embargo l Harry sonreia mentalmente.

Espero les haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada me pertenece a excepción de la trama! !,todo pertenece a la magnífica Rowling. **

**Nota de autora: **

**Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguen este fic me hacen feliz! !me hace feliz la buena respuesta que a tenido a pesar de no ser de una pareja popular. Como siempre trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! !**

Capítulo 9

Theo Nott fue a la sala común donde con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Harry Potter había aceptado ayudarle a cambio de una sencilla condición, ahora lo difícil era que sus amigos accedieran a tal petición, sobre todo Draco que era el rey del orgullo.

Cuando dijo la contraseña "Salazar el grande" ,atravesó la pared que daba a su sala común, y cerca de la fogata estaban Draco y Pansy sentados como estatuas mirando las llamas del fuego, al ver a Theodore giraron la vista para verlo,ambos parecían ansiosos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te dijo Potter? -cuestionó Pansy

-Acepto- ambos Sly sonrieron- con una condición

-¿qué condición? -Dijeron al unísono

El castaño medito las palabras antes de soltarla a sus compañeros quien no dejaban de mirarlo impacientes

-Potter sólo pidió que se disculpen con Granger,ambos-

-¿QUE?

-Lo que escucharon-

-Jamás haré eso- gruñó Pansy

-¡Perfecto!,entonces ve buscando novio querida Pansy.

-Eso es humillante Nott, ¡pedirle disculpas a una sangre sucia !-Draco estaba más que molesto

-No se preocupen,cuando hable con Potter le diré que no aceptaron

El castaño se dio la media vuelta para irse a su habitación, suspiro derrotado esa reacción era lo mínimo que podría esperar de ellos, eran un par de necios que aún creían en las estupideces de la pureza de sangre, no en cambio el que el nunca lo hizo.

Pansy fue a su habitación muy enojada por la petición de Harry Potter,tal vez debería aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Theo y ahorrarse más humillaciones. Sin más puso a descargar todo su coraje escribiendo en su diario, para después tirarse a la cama a terminar su redacción de historia de la magia, cuando leía por décimo cuarta vez el mismo párrafo sin poder concentrarse cerró su libro con brusquedad para salir de su habitación hacia el lado opuesto de la sala común, atravesó la estancia sin prestar atención a nadie ni siquiera a Zabini que era besado por Daphne Greengraas con desesperación.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, gran error. Su amigo Theo Nott estaba completamente desnudo a punto de ponerse los interiores cuando su amiga pelinegra ingreso a su habitación ,la expresión del castaño era un poema por inercia se tapó las partes íntimas antes de hablar totalmente ruborizado.

-Porque demonios no llamaste antes de entrar. ¡Virate para que termine de vestirme!- grito Theo poniéndose apresurado los pantalones mientras Pansy tapándose los ojos se giró conteniendo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya?

-Si, ahora dime que pretendes entrando de esa forma a mi habitación.

Theo ya tenía unos finos pantalones negros y una elegante camisa de manga larga a medio abrochar que dejaba al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen era evidente que tendría una cita o algo parecido..

-wow creo que reconsiderare la propuesta de casarnos,lo tienes de buen calibre - bromeó Pansy riéndose e inmediatamente haciendo sonrojar a su amigo quien sonrió con superioridad acariciando su cabello

-Lo lamento, se te fue la oportunidad.

-¿A donde vas tan arregladito?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Ahora dime que quieres

-Nott no se que pretende Potter pero aceptaré disculparme con Granger, de Draco me ocupare yo de persuadirlo. Si vez a Potter dile que aceptamos

-Excelente, pero eso será mañana. Si...ahora salte que necesito terminar de arreglarme- dijo el ojiazul señalando hacia la puerta desesperado porque su amiga saliese de la habitación.

Esa noche Theo Nott no tenía ninguna cita ni nada por el estilo,había ido a la biblioteca como todas las noches al pequeño club de lectura que había formado con Hermione Granger. Juntos habían leído varios ejemplares juntos durante esas dos semanas, habían aprendido bastante uno del otro,Theodore jamás se sintió tan bien hablando con una chica, ni siquiera Pansy que antes de su reciente fracaso amoroso se la pasaba hablando de sus futuros planes que tenía al convertirse en la señora Zabini. Hermione Granger lo entendía a la perfección, era linda e inteligente en definitiva hablaban el mismo idioma.

-Theo

-Dime -

-Nada...

-No dime

-¿Porque no eres como los demás? -Theo la miro sin entender- Me refiero a los de Slytherin, mira te gusta convivir conmigo siendo una san...

-Ni lo digas Hermione, eres más inteligente y valiente que muchos de nosotros-

-Gracias Theo pero yo sólo veo la lógica de las cosas-

-Eres muy modesta pero admitelo. Y déjame decirte un secreto,pero antes ¿prometes no decirlo?

El castaño levanto su mano en señal de juramento invitando a hermione a estrechar su mano,quien lentamente entrelazo sus manos con las del joven Slytherin.

-Lo prometo- susurró Hermione

-El sombrero seleccionador me destinó para Gryffindor pero le pedí estar en Slytherin, era un deseo de mi madre-

El ojiazul acarició suavemente el frágil rostro de la leona con las yemas de los dedos,se miraron a los ojos,y lentamente fueron acercando sus labios, primero con timidez luego con suavidad disfrutando la caricia ,sintiendo algo indescriptible en el estómago que parecía como una retorcijon agradable, con los rostros sonrosados se separaron a causa del aire.

-Theo...

-¿Me correspondes?

-Si- respondió la castaña con los ojos brillantes

-Eso era todo

Y la volvió a besar.

Al día siguiente en la clase de pociones, Severus Snape ya totalmente recuperado les hizo repetir la poción reductora paseándose como siempre de un lado a otro como un murciélago gigante,a unos minutos de acabar la clase el profesor carraspeo llamando así la atención de los alumnos.

-Antes que se enteren por ahí les anunció que el próximo sábado contraere matrimonio en este colegio con la nueva enfermera Jessica Jones- empezó con su siseante y peligrosa voz

-¿la hija de Hestia Jones? -pregunto Harry sorprendido

-En efecto, a lo que hiba necesito dos alumnos que sean mis padrinos de enlace, les daré un bono extra en la calificación del trimestre-

Todos se miraron aterrados como si Snape les hubiese pedido un brazo o una pierna,para sorpresa de todos Harry levantó su mano. El elegido lo hacía por agradecerle lo que había hecho por el esos años en el anonimato

-Bien, señor Potter-

Nadie más parecía querer ser testigo de la unión de la linda enfermera con el temible profesor de pociones

-¡Ella quiere profesor!-

Theo sostenía la mano de Pansy en el acto fulminandolo con la mirada por tal atrevimiento, Draco reía disimuladamente mirando a una dirección opuesta.

-Bien señor Potter,señorita Parkinson los veré a las 8 en mi despacho,pueden retirarse

El aula se fue vaciando,camino a los invernaderos Pansy resoplaba con fuerza molesta con Theo por su estupidez.

****Lamento dejarlo así, muero de sueño? **


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ! Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar un siglo en actualizar pero estuve en un reto de un fic que la verdad me costó mucho trabajo en pensar y en fin de ese modo no podía actualizar pero aquí estoy de regreso.

Un saludo, gracias por leer y comentar este fic son lo máximo.

Capítulo 10

Harry Potter miro a la lechuza parda partir desde su ventana perdiéndose entre las nubes, ansiaba deseoso saber la respuesta del ministro de magia a su petición o por lo menos verse con el para discutir el tema, extrañamente necesitaba liberar a Malfoy de tal compromiso, no porque le importase el rubio sino por que le debía un favor a Narcissa Malfoy por haberlo ayudado. Y sin embargo también estaba Pansy, no se explicaba la razón pero en cierta forma no dejaba de pensar en ella, sobre todo después de haber leído su diario comprendía que la frialdad de la joven era sólo un caparazón para que la gente no pudiese lastimarla.

Era hermosa no podía negarlo, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes con un brillo distinto al suyo pero la muy necia era altanera y prepotente, estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo había mirado ni una sola vez a excepción de la vez que quizo entregar . Recordó el día cuando Hermione le platico con mucha seriedad que Parkinson había bañado de sopa a Ginny de pies a cabeza, el sin embargo no había parado de reír en toda la noche lamentando no haber estado ahí para verlo.

Miro su reloj de oro, eran las ocho menos quince y debería estar camino al despacho de Snape para recibir instrucciones precisas para el día del enlace matrimonial con Jessica Jones, enfermera del colegio. El azabache trató de peinarse sin éxito, cuando en ese momento llegó Ron con cara de preocupación tirándose a su cama

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ Es Hermione, dice que quiere hablar con nosotros

_ ¿Y eso que?_ preguntó Harry distraído tratando de aplastar su rebelde cabello.

_ Me preocupa, ¿Crees que sea grave ?

_ No lo se Ron, hablamos después. Tengo que ir al despacho de Snape

_ Si, como sea.

El elegido llegó corriendo casi al despacho del profesor de pociones, toco tres veces cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola y dejó ver al profesor de pie junto a Pansy Parkinson quien al verlo le dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad en ese momento Harry se hizo una promesa personal, bajarle los humitos a esa serpiente prepotente.

_ Buenas noches profesor, lamentó llegar tarde _

_ 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor Potter, ahora siéntese -Harry hizo una mueca- señorita Parkinson como estaba explicando antes que Potter nos honre con su presencia, como mis padrinos de boda, deberán convocar el encantamiento Patronus para ese día pues es una tradición para cualquier enlace matrimonial entre magos.

_ Pero profesor, yo no se hacer el encantamiento patronus...

Snape se quedó mirando inquisitivamente a Harry como analizando algo cosa que causó muy mala espina a Harry

_ Por eso no hay problema el señor Potter podría encargarse de ello. No hay problema ¿o sí Potter?

_ emm..._ sólo logró susurrar Harry algo desorientado

_ Excelente, pueden empezar a practicar a la de ¡ya!- siseo el temible profesor

_ Disculpe profesor, ¿ A que se debe su repentino matrimonio?_ preguntó Pansy con curiosidad

_ No es de su incumbencia

_ Si seremos sus padrinos creo tenemos derecho a saber_ replicó la ojiverde mirando de reojo al azabache quien rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de fastidio del profesor

_ Como mortifago fui declarado inocente. Pero bien, el ministerio tuvo la "excelente idea" de mandarme una notificación para reparar los daños a la comunidad mágica con el hecho de contraer matrimonio en un lapso disparatado. Y es todo, el sábado me caso. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?_ Preguntó con sarcasmo Severus

_ No profesor

_ Bien, ahora largo

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin titubear, como todo caballero Harry abrió la puerta para dar paso a Pansy quien permaneció con su actitud de indiferencia alejándose a grandes zancadas

_ ¡Ey!, Parkinson _ gritó Harry haciendo que la Slytherin se detuviera a mitad del pasillo.

_ ¿Que pasa Potter?_ o era su imaginación o Potter era el ser más entrometido del planeta.

_ Recuerda que necesitamos practicar el encantamiento patronus. _

La pelinegra pareció sorprenderse, se había olvidado por completo de ese pequeño detalle. No quería reconocerlo, pero en cierta forma estar cerca del salvador del mundo mágico la ponía nerviosa, pero ni siquiera sabía porque maldita razón, Harry Potter sólo era un muchacho sin gracia con complejo de héroe.

_ ¡Ah, si ! ¿Mañana te parece Potter?, estoy algo cansada

_ Me parece bien, a las nueve en la sala de menesteres.

_ ¿En la sala de ...?

_ Menesteres si, séptimo piso.

_ Vale, hasta entonces _ dijo girandose para irse.

_Práctica pensando en tu recuerdo más feliz. Es importante para poder convocar tu patronus

Harry se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada dejando a Pansy muy confundida, ¿un recuerdo feliz? No recordaba tener ningún momento feliz, y tampoco creía que perder su virginidad a lado de Draco contase como un recuerdo feliz, ni su fracaso amoroso con Adrián Pucey ni mucho menos.

_ ¡Potter!

_ Dime

_ Que pasaría si no ..._ empezó la joven, Harry enarco una ceja sin sonreir._ No tengo un recuerdo feliz.

_ Debes tener alguno _ insistió Harry.

_Me temo que no Potter, esto es una estupidez. Castrare a Theo por haberme metido en esto _

Se miraron unos segundos, entonces Harry hizo algo que siempre había querido hacer, alargó su brazo tocando la mejilla de la joven. Pansy se quedó estupefacta ante ese contacto sólo estaban Harry y ella, ¿porque el cuatro ojos la había acariciado? Si Potter quería jugar que se aguante a las consecuencias.

_ Hazlo, se que quieres hacerlo Potter_ susurro Pansy dando un paso hacia adelante susurrando al oído de Harry quien se quedó quieto totalmente estremecido al sentir los labios de Pansy rozar su oreja.

_ Lo sabía, eres un cobarde que no sabe responder a sus deseos _

Pansy acercó su rostro al del moreno rozando levemente sus labios y alejándose al instante, entonces sucedió; el azabache tomó por la cintura a la chica acercándola más a su cuerpo, estaba nervioso pero aún así miro sus ojos verdes engrandecer de sorpresa y sin más unió sus labios a los de ella saboreando aquellos dulces labios de fresa , besando con suavidad aspirando el fresco aroma de su pelo, la chica cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez ante Harry Potter.

No sabían si pasaron segundos o minutos pero con cierta timidez se fueron separando ligeramente ruborizados.

Pansy lo miro de arriba para abajo dándose importancia

_ Eres débil Potter_

_ No lo creo Pansy_

El azabache se dio la media vuelta sin mirar atrás, sabía que de hacerlo la besaría de nuevo y no quería empezar de ese modo con ella. Había leído suficiente en su diario para querer aprovecharse de ella, era hermosa y muy en el fondo sabía que al amar lo hacía con locura.

Pansy camino sin notar que llevaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro, suspiró y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar dio un respingo estaban todos como esperandola, Draco tenía a Astoria sentada en las piernas, Daphne y Blaise estaban al lado del otro tomados de la mano y lo mejor no había sentido ni una pizca de celos, Sarah Bullstrode ojeaba una revista de moda que bajó al ver llegar a su amor platónico y por último Theo permanecía de pie con mucha seriedad, cosa inusual en el.

_ ¿Tienen un tipo de reunión o que?_ cuestionó la chica

_ ¿Como te fue con Snape?_ preguntó Sarah Bullstrode dejándole espacio para que se siente a su lado pero la chica la ignoró olímpicamente mirando a Theo con la ceja ligeramente levantada.

_ Los reuní a todos aquí para decirles que estoy saliendo con alguien _ soltó Theo

Todos bufaron con disgusto

_ ¿Y a nosotros qué?_

Zabini se levantó de su lugar tomando a Daphne de la mano, pero la voz firme de Theo lo detuvo

_ Es una advertencia Zabini, métete con ella y la pagarás.

_ Si, si como sea

_ Quedas advertido

Zabini se alejó haciendo caso omiso al castaño, quien miro al resto de sus compañeros retandolos con la mirada a desafiarlo, todos parecían extrañados ante la actitud del tranquilo Theo Nott quien siempre ponía paz entre ellos.

_ Lo mismo va para ustedes

_ ¿No es de nuestra casa verdad?

_ Eso es obvio Sarah _

_ No me digas que es una impura_ siseo Draco ganándose una mirada llena de frialdad.

_ Preferiría no uses ese terminó en mi presencia y en efecto es hija de muggles. Ahora ya lo saben quedan advertidos _ el joven se fue directo a su dormitorio y después de tratar de adivinar quien era la nueva novia de su amigo el resto de los Slytherin se fueron a dormir

Esa noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en ese repentino y casi forzado beso, y pensándolo bien ahora estarían más cerca por todo eso de ser padrinos de Snape,eso era algo inesperado pero a la joven no le desagradaba la cercanía del "cuatro ojos " de Gryffindor.

Hola ,espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo.

A todos gracias por leer


End file.
